Just a Little Longer
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Balthazar has a think about Castiel's future, and the hairless ape -Dean Winchester. Hints at one-sided Calthazar (Castiel X Balthazar). Hints at Destiel (Castiel X Dean).


Balthazar had been waiting for Castiel to come back from helping that hairless ape. Well, he had been seeing to his duties, just like a good little Angel, it wasn't as if he had been watching his friend while he was on earth. . .that would sort of make him a stalker.

But while he hadn't been watching his Cassie, he had seen the way the younger Angel looked at that damn mouth-breathing, pie-eating, sleep with anything-Okay, so maybe he had been spying on Castiel rather than doing his duties –but how was he supposed to concentrate on his work when his only friend was down on Earth taking care of a Human he was infatuated with?

The way Castiel looked at the hairless ape, the one that was their so called righteous man. . .hurt. He knew he had no right to be hurt over his friend's affections for the Human, after all Castiel wasn't his, right? No, he was just the one that protected, fought with, fought for, listened to, stood side by side with the younger Angel for anything and everything. . .no, he had no right to be angry.

Angry.

He was an Angel, he wasn't supposed to get angry. But he had been feeling _things_ for decades now. He had known he was different to the other Angels for a long time now. . .and when he sees the look on Castiel's face –even his true face- every time he looks at Dean Winchester, he knew his friend was starting to change too.

The only difference was - he knew Castiel would do something about it. His friend listened to his orders, did as he was told. . .but he knew this Dean guy was going to change all that. Castiel wouldn't be the good little soldier for much longer, once he noticed things weren't right in Heaven, once he noticed he was starting to _care_, once he realised what _that_ feeling towards the hairless ape truly was. . .

Things were going to change –for Cas, for the Winchesters, for Heaven. . .and even for him. Only his change wouldn't be what he wanted it to be. His future wasn't with his Cassie. Castiel's future was entwined with those boys –especially the righteous man- and his. . .he wasn't involved in the younger Angel's future.

He hadn't seen the future, even with all his power, he wasn't that good. But he didn't need to see it to know what that look on his friends face was. . .after all, that maybe the same way he looked at Castiel. Yeah, there was no maybe about it. That _was_ how he looked at his friend.

But of course, the young Angel was oblivious.

He sighed, feeling down. He had just meant to be watching his friend, make sure the hairless ape didn't make an inappropriate move or just upset Cas, but things had gotten a little deep, hadn't they?

"Balthazar,"

He looked up at the all the too familiar voice. "Cassie, I didn't hear you come in." He said, and with a wave of his hand the portal like viewer vanished, leaving a clear view of the bar behind it. He was in someone's heaven, a favourite of his actually, a small bar in Bordeaux France. It was a cosy sort of place, not his usual type of hangout –he supposed that's why he liked it so much, his superiors wouldn't think twice of looking for him there.

Castiel's smile was half and playful, a knowing sort of look –Balthazar assumed his friend had learnt the look on one of his many trips down there. "You were watching over me,"

Balthazar looked down at the glass in front of him. Maybe the younger Angel wasn't as clueless as he thought. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He shrugged.

Castiel took a seat next to his oldest friend, looking at him with his usual stare. "Were you watching to see if I was in danger?" He waited but his friend didn't answer. He smiled and looked around, wondering how long Balthazar had been sitting there. "Thank you."

Balthazar's hand froze as he went to grab the whiskey. He looked at Cas, a confused expression on his face. "What for?"

Castiel looked at his friend, smiling softly with his head tilted. "You have always watched over me, ever since we were young –even when Gabriel would torment me, you were always there to protect me. And in battle, you were always there by my side. And now you watch over me while I help the Winchesters. I have never thanked you for all you do for me."

It took Balthazar a moment to recover, he hadn't realised Castiel knew he was there for him through thick and thin –did he know he always wanted it to be that way? He shrugged and looked away, finishing off his drink. "Way to be all mushy, Cassie, did your hairless ape teach you that?"

Castiel all but rolled his eyes. "You do not like Dean. He is a good man."

"Of course he is." Balthazar clicked his fingers and his glass was full again. He was sure he wasn't supposed to drink, but the burn of the whiskey was helping him out right now. "Any man _you_ became infatuated with was always going to be a _good man_." Maybe that was why it wasn't him Cas had changed for. . .he was different to the other Angels, so that made him wrong, which was bad.

Castiel frowned. "I am not infatuated with Dean."

Balthazar raised his brows in a questioning manner. "Of course you aren't."

"He is in my charge, he is-,"

"_Yours_." He supped another drink in one go and spoke before his friend had a chance to say anything. "There's something I want to tell you actually," His eyes met Castiel's intense gaze. "you need to be careful."

Castiel tilted his head, a questioning look taking over his face.

"They won't like you been so close to the hairless ape. Our superiors, Cas. I'm asking-no, I'm _telling_ you to be careful. I don't like that man, _that Dean_, but I think he might good for you. . .but they won't like what he is doing to you."

"He. . .Dean isn't doing anything to me." Castiel's confusion coated his voice.

Balthazar clenched his fist. "He is changing you, my friend, be careful. Just. . .please, be safe."

"Balthazar, I don't-,"

Balthazar smiled softly at his friend. He stood from his stool and ruffled the younger Angel's hair fondly, lovingly. "You will understand, eventually. Just, do as I say, be careful. Please, Cas."

Castiel nodded, still confused but he could see his friend was truly worried about him and it had been a very long time since he had had that expression. . .so he nodded. He would do his best to _be careful_.

"I must go, I have much work to do. . .watching you down there takes up much of my time, you know?" He smiled down at the younger Angel, watching him smile back slightly. It was a good look on the Angel, who for so long had worn such a stoic expression.

"You do not have to watch over me, my friend."

"If I don't do it, who has your back?" He knew it wouldn't be long before Dean thought of Castiel as a _friend_ and then more, but right now, he was the one who looked out for the young Angel. Just a little bit longer was all he wanted.

* * *

End!

Just a pointless little fic, because I miss Balthazar :'(

Thanks for reading and stuff!


End file.
